The Feeling of Doubt
by xiheartu
Summary: INUKAG. Kagome was talking to Sango about something that she would never bring out to say in front of Inuyasha, but what she doesn't know is that Inuyasha is listening outside. What did she say that makes Inuyasha so afraid to lose her?


Do I look like Rumiko Takahashi?  
Would I even be here if I own Inuyasha?  
Would I be party in my rich condo for making so much money?  
Read those questions and answer them before asking me.

.

.

.

**the feeling of doubt**

**genre: **Romance, Angst.**  
rating: **T – your emotions might run-a-mucked!**  
pairings: **Inuyasha/Kagome, Kagome/Sango [sisterly bond].**  
summary: **Kagome was over at Sango's hut, talking with her about something that she would never bring out to say in front of Inuyasha, but what she doesn't know is that Inuyasha is outside, listening to every word she says. What did she say that makes Inuyasha so afraid to lose her?**  
dedication: **Blame the rainy weather for the sad one-shot.

.

.

.

Kagome was sitting inside Sango's hut, holding onto Sango's new baby boy that she had just conceived yesterday. After having three daughters, Miroku and Sango finally succeed in having a son. Kagome cradled the little boy in her arms as she slowly rocked him to sleep, not failing one bit. She had just arrived to their hut a few days earlier, with some help from Inuyasha. Then, he took off with Miroku to help some village with a demon, leaving Kagome and Sango to their selves. Sango was inside the kitchen, cleaning up some dishes. When she was done, she went back towards the living room to see her daughters sleeping rather cutely. Sango took her son from Kagome's arms and placed him down in his crib. When she was finished, she walked back to where Kagome was sitting and noticed a sad look on her sister's face.

"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Sango said to her sister. She hated when Kagome had on a look of depression.

"If I tell you something, will you promise me that you won't tell Inuyasha?" Kagome said, looking up to face eye-to-eye with Sango.

Sango was shocked, but obliged. "Okay, but what's so important that you can't tell him? You are, after all, his mate."

What they both didn't know is that both Inuyasha and Miroku had finished helping out the villagers earlier than they thought they would and was outside the hut. They were about to walk inside until Inuyasha stopped them, hearing what Kagome had last said. Miroku looked at him confused, but gave Inuyasha some time, understanding as he heard his wife asked Kagome.

Inuyasha sat outside the hut, waiting to hear his mate speak about what's so important that she had to keep from him. Just thinking that she was keeping secrets from him was making his sense boil with anger, already coming to a conclusion that she was doing something that she was not supposed to.

"A couple of days ago, when Inuyasha and I were inside this village, this old woman was talking to me, when Inuyasha wasn't there. She told me something that I never knew could be possible." Then, Kagome paused, her bangs covering her face.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he remembered the incident. He and Kagome were walking towards a village that had an injured woman inside, needing help. Since Kagome was a miko and a healer, they had stopped at the village for a few days, so Kagome could help the woman. Then, he could remember Kagome, talking to an old woman about something that made Kagome surprised in shock with a hint of sadness that she disguised so well.

"What is it?" Sango asked, seeing Kagome suddenly growing quiet.

"The old woman told me that she knew someone that looked just like me and of course, I knew exactly who she was talking about." Kagome took a deep breath before continuing, "She said she could feel the same soul coming from me as coming from her."

Sango grew quiet. She knew exactly who Kagome and the old woman that she mentioned was talking about. _Kikyo._

Confusion covered Sango's face. "What do you need to hide this from Inuyasha? He loves you, Kagome. That's why he mated with you." Sango asked.

"I'm not done with the story and the most important part yet." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha, even with highly trained ears, had to twitch his ears in order to hear what Kagome have to say. He also knew who she was talking about, but she was the past. Sango was right, Kagome was his mate and he loved her, even though he never said it that much as he should, he always showed it to her, in the little possible ways as he can.

"The old woman told me that there was a way, another way to revive Kikyo back to life." Kagome said, her eyes dropping down to the floor.

Sango gasped, "That's not possible! Didn't she go back to hell already… or wherever she is?"

"That's what I told her, but she said it can be possible, if the reincarnation of the previous person is still alive and have the same soul, then it could be possible to bring back the dead, but the reincarnation would have to sacrificed their life to let the previous one live." Kagome paused for a few seconds before saying the last part, "That's why I didn't want to tell Inuyasha. I knew that it would break his heart if he knew that Kikyo could be revived back somehow, but then he would either have to lose one of us. I don't know what to do."

"But Kagome, Inuyasha loves you. He wouldn't want Kikyo back. Yes, he feels guilty about Kikyo's death by Naraku, but he loves you. You are his mate." Sango said, trying to convince Kagome that Inuyasha loves her and only for her.

"I know that Sango, but I just wonder sometime." Kagome sighed and looked out the door. "I mean, sometimes, my head just wonders back to when he was leaving for Kikyo like he still loves her and I was just there, him not noticing my presence, only as a jewel searcher. Sometimes I feel that this is the best thing for him, to bring back Kikyo and I will be out of his way."

Inuyasha's ears twitched again as he looked at the ground in guilt. He knew that Kagome never showed a sign of unhappiness around him because of Kikyo and for his happiness. He knew that he had betrayed her when he would always visit Kikyo when her soul collectors came by. He just never knew that she was hurt by his actions this much, to the point that deep inside her, she feels the doubt that he doesn't love her.

Inuyasha, not wanting to hear anymore, stood up from his place and walked towards the Goshinboku, where he could clear his mind and think.

"Kagome, don't you ever think that!" Sango yelled, mad that her sister would even think of sacrificing her life for a dead clay pot. "Wouldn't you think that Inuyasha wouldn't be happy without you here? Without his mate here, he would die. Without you here, he would die. Don't you understand, Kagome? He would die, if you were not here by his side."

Before Kagome could say another word, Miroku walked inside the hut, greeting Sango as he "just came home".

"Kagome, Inuyasha is outside, near the Goshinboku… I think he wants to talk to you." Miroku said, turning towards Kagome.

"Okay, thank you Miroku." Kagome said, smiling as if nothing has happened. She slowly stood up and walked outside the hut, leaving the two to be together.

"What was that all about?" Miroku said, looking back at his wife. His wife didn't say anything, but turned her face into his chest, sobbing quietly.

Kagome slowly walked towards the Goshinboku and looked up at the branch that Inuyasha was always in. She saw him there, looking out towards the sky, with a troubled look on his face.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called, seeing Inuyasha as he turned his head to look at her.

He leaped down from his branch to face Kagome, his troubled expression still on his face.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Kagome said, reaching to touch his cheek. She gasped as she saw his tears freely falling out his eyes. "Inuyasha, you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her into a tight hug, scared that one day, she might not be there for him to hug her at all.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha choked out, his tears still flowing. His grip tightened as he felt her move away from him.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Don't leave me, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered, burying his face into Kagome's raven black hair. "Promise me that you'll never leave me."

Kagome tried to pull out of his tight grip to look at his expression, but he wouldn't let her. "I promise I won't leave you."

"Don't leave me, Kagome. I'm sorry about what happened in the past, about me betraying you with Kikyo, but trust me this time; I love you, not her. You are my mate and not her. I love you so much." Inuyasha confessed his tears slowly down a bit, but still falling. He didn't loosen his grip on her an inch, afraid that if he let go, she would cease to exist.

This time, Kagome burst into tears, as she tightened her grip onto Inuyasha, never wanted to let him loosen his hold. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

The two stayed there for the rest of the night, both sleeping in each other's arms on Inuyasha's favorite branch in the Goshinboku. Inuyasha's head was rested on Kagome's head, his tear marks still seen on his face, not bothering to wipe it off. Kagome's face was pressed against Inuyasha's chest, breathing in his masculine scent. Inuyasha's hold didn't loosen at all, his tight grip, if possible, grew even tighter around Kagome's waist. His legs were wrapped tightly with Kagome's legs, as his fire rat haori was placed on the both of them to keep the warmth of their bodies. There was no space between either of them, but they didn't care.

The only thing that mattered was that they had each other, the feeling doubt slowly fading away.

**ciao (:**

.

**Wow… Did I seriously just write this one-shot? I never knew that I could be so deep! LOL, at least it wasn't that much of angst. It was actually a little angst because I made Kagome a little too depressed. But hey, she was remembering about the time Inuyasha was betraying her! Who wouldn't feel depressed after that? I feel that Inuyasha was a little too OOC in this one too… eh, I make him too much of a softie! I can't help it, it runs in my typing!**

**Reviews makes me write (:**  
Chelle-Chan


End file.
